His Smile Belongs To Her
by LilNyNyify
Summary: Sasuke texts Sakura to meet him in Kakashi-sensei's class after school. Poor Sakura doesn't know what to expect from the lovable Uchiha! Lemons!


**_I decided to take a break from both stories I was writing, and do a bit of a lemon B} This is my first one, so be nice!_**

**_Here it is!_**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno smiled at the scene infront of her. Naruto and Ino were argueing over wich band was better: White Kunai or Crimson Rose. Giggling, Sakura rose from her seat and slowly started to pack her things up. It was the last class of the day, and everyone was packing up to go home. Putting the last of her books in her bag, Sakura smiled softly at her best friends.<p>

" Hey guys..." Sakura called softly.

Both teens stopped their argueing, and looked at Sakura quizzically.

" I'm gonna head home, mkay?"

Both nodding, they resumed their arguement. Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out the entrance to the classroom. Walking down the hall, Sakura smiled politely to any classmates that shouted to her. Blinking, Sakura stopped. Her fone was vibrating. Pulling out her black Razor with pink diamonds out of the many pockets in her backpack, Sakura flipped open her phone. She had a text message.

**_From: Sasuke-kun_**

**_Hey come meet me in Kakashi-sensei's room. _**

**_Ja-Sasuke_**

Sakura smiled. He boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was the most popular guy in school. Sakura had been shocked when he asked her out after school one day. Ever since then the two had been inseperable, with the exception of classes. They always ate lunch together with their friends sittiing in the same posistion. They would eat next to each other, but when both were done, Sakura would clamber cutely into Sasuke's lap and rest her head on his shoulder, while Sasuke would wrap his arms around her waist.

Sighing, Sakura turned around, making a detour. After walking for about ten minutes, Sakura grinned when she came to their World History teacher, Kakashi Hatake's room. Opening the door, Sakura took a tentive step inside.

" S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered meekly.

Sakura squeaked when she felt a strong pair of arms around her mid-section, pulling her towards a hard chest.

She relaxed when she heard a familiar low rumble near her ear.

" Hey. I thought you were gonna stand me up."

Sakura turned her head so she could see him better.

" Now why would I do that?" She said teasingly.

Sakura could practically _hear _him smirk. Sakura let out a soft moan when Sasuke sucked her neck.

" Sasuke-kun...ahhh...we can't do this now..." Sakura moaned out.

" Who told you that, Sa-ku-ra." He said her name breathily, like he couldn't get enough of it.

Turning Sakura around in his arms, Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura's muffled protests were drowned out by Sasuke's lips. When he pulled away, he smirked down at her dazed state. She sqeaked when Sasuke picked her up and walked her over to a her on the desk gently, he resumed kissing her again. Sasuke let a sneaky hand wander in between Sakura's legs. Making it so that his fingers prodded at her panty-covered core, Sasuke made his fingers move up and down in a circular motion.

" Ahhhh..._Sasuke-kun!"_

" Yes?" He answered cheekily.

" I..I want..."

" What do you want, sweetheart?"

" Put them in!" Sakura gasped out, the waves of pleasure overcoming her senses.

Smirking darkly, Sasuke complied to her demand. Moving her panties aside with one hand, Sasuke started thrusting his long fingers into her tight heat.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he heard Sakura's long, drawn out moan. He had never heard of anything so erotic in his life.

He wanted to hear more.

Moving his fingers at a faster pace, Sasuke noticed that she was tensing up. Leaning near Sakura's ear, Sasuke started to whisper naughty things to her.

" You're so hot for me, aren't you, Sakura? You're a really naughty girl, hmm?"

Slowing his fingers down, Sasuke decided to tease her a little bit.

Opening her eyes, Sakura whined at the slow pace. She was almost there too!

" Sasuke-kun...!"

" Are you a naughty girl, Sakura?"

" Mhmm!" She couldn't exactly form coherent sentences at the moment.

" Who's naughty girl are you?"

" I'm your naughty girl! I promise!" She gasped out desprately. Just because he slowed down didn't mean he wasn't pleasuring her...

It was very hard to form coherent sentences.

Smirking, Sasuke nodded, satisfied with her answer. Quickening his pace tremendously, Sakura let out an elongated moan as she came all over his hand. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Sasuke flicked his tounge out of his mouth to taste her juices. Blinking, Sasuke smiled. She tasted sweet...but with a salty flavor. Once his hands were all clean, Sasuke got on his knees, so that his mouth was level with Sakura's heat.

Squeaking, Sakura closed her legs. Frowning at the fact that she was hiding from him, he forcibly pryed her legs open. Bringing his head under her skirt, he brought his nose towards her weeping core. He could easily smell her arousal. Sasuke gave Sakura one long, deft lick with the flat, bumpy side of his tongue.

Her reaction was immediate.

" Ahhhhhh...!"

Underneath her skirt, Sasuke frowned. Her moans weren't exactly loud enough.

He'd have to change that.

Curiously, Sasuke thrust his tongue into her heat. He wanted to see what would happen.

" Nnnnn..."

Much better.

Sakura could feel her toes starting to curl. The things his tongue could do to her! She could help but arch her back and pant when Sasuke's tongue hit a nice bundle of nerves. Testing them out, Sasuke poked them again.

" SASUKE!" Sakura moaned as she came.

Smirking from underneath her skirt, Sasuke lapped up her juices, licking her thighs for anything he missed. Coming from underneath her skirt, Sasuke smiled at her.

Leaning foreward, Sasuke started kissing her forehead softly, he asked, " Are you ready?"

Sakura mumbled a small 'yes'. Frowning, Sasuke wasn't sure if she was ready, so he asked again. When Sakura heard him repeat himself, just to make sure, she was touched. He cared about her so much, that he didn't want this to be a mistake.

Nodding, Sasuke slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Sakura smiled sadly. One day they could make love and not have to use protection.

But for now she would wait.

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke smiled softly.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he gave her a grin. This grin was only meant for her eyes. No one would ever see it except her.

"One day, Sakura. We'll be joined together for real."

Nodding, Sakura locked her legs around Sasuke's hips. And with that, he thrust in. Sakura moaned loudly at the feeling of his member slowly sliding into her. Sasuke gasped when she wiggled a bit to get more comfortable. She was so warm and tight! He could barely control himself.

But he wouldn't hurt her. He was going to do this right.

Slowly sliding in and out, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno moaned as one. After a while, both could feel their orgasms coming up.

Turning toward eachother, they both kissed passionatly as they orgasmed.

Riding out his orgasm, Sasuke slumped beside Sakura on the desk.

" Sasuke-kun?"

Facing her, Sasuke gave her a questioning glance.

" Aishiteru."

Smiling a handsome smile, Sasuke grinned.

" I love you too, Sakura."

Sasuke knew why he smiled only around her.

Because his smile belonged to her the first day he met her.


End file.
